User talk:McJeff/Archive2
Saw a funny fight on Bully earlier. Algernon vs Ray. Algie attacked Ray because some Bully sprayed a nerd tag on the wall in the TV Room. Algernon attacks Ray instead and we get a fight. I decided to watch and I intervened since Fatty was going to, So I beat Fatty down and let Algie and Ray fight. You know how useless Ray is at fighting with his shoves. He beat Algernon easily, but what made me laugh was the comment Algie stated while knocked out on the floor. "You're just a big bully" he goes. Every fight I've seen Algernon been in, he has lost easily. Dan the Man 1983 16:24, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Wikipedia. Seriously, you ever thought about leaving Wikipedia? Dan the Man 1983 06:02, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :Plenty of times, but it's a point of pride that I won't let the annoying pricks like Robbie J and Seriulcomma drive me away. McJeff 22:01, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::Haha cool enough. I left cause Wikia is better IMO. Dan the Man 1983 22:21, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Just a fun question. When you're given the errand by Algernon to get his stolen jacket. Who do you think took it from him? Dan the Man 1983 02:15, 11 August 2008 (UTC) McJeff's IP whatever. 13:18, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Forum. I was thinking maybe you can set the forum up since I tried but it wouldnt work, So maybe you can give it a try. I want a place on here where users can talk about Bully. Dan the Man 1983 22:30, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :If you decide to try it, Instructions can be read here . Dan the Man 1983 22:33, 12 August 2008 (UTC) You was right It is a knee to the back of leg too. Always look to me as if it was a knee to the stomach. I remember Jimmy doing it to a Jock and I though damn a knee in the midsection has got to hurt.(never been knee'd there personally). But I saw it yesterday while Jimmy and Russell were doing a daily beat down on the Jocks, It was to Juri and I thought he won't be wrestling for a week LOL. How are things with you anyways? Dan the Man 1983 12:21, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Been a busy boy. 20 or so edits in the past 24 hours, dayum. Keep up the good work. Dan the Man 1983 20:52, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Forum update. I just messaged JoePlay a request to help with making a new forum for this Wiki. So hopefully a forum will be up and running soon. We need that forum for off topic discussions. Dan the Man 1983 06:17, 21 August 2008 (UTC) My New Xbox 360 I thought I'd never buy another one of these, but I did. My brother was short on funds, so me and him did a deal on his Xbox 360. So great to play Godfather and GTA 4 again. I just orderer Bully SE cheap from Amazon for £17. Just wondering if you have played it yet? How are things with you anyways dude? Dan the Man 1983 20:25, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Yo dude. I have heard of efedding, but never bothered with it to be honest. Everything is cool with me, although I miss Christina terribly. She is back in 2 months, so I'm counting the days. I speak to her on the phone everyday, but it ain't the same. I'm gonna take her to Cyprus in January to see her grandparents. Do you still watch any pro wrestling. I watched a WWE PPV the other day and it bored me a little. Good luck for your new classes, I wish I went into further education, but my illness was terrible then. Anyways welcome back to the wikia, not much happening here, so I've been over the London Underground wikia, doing some station articles. Dan the Man 1983 19:23, 10 September 2008 (UTC) johnny vincent hi i was just wondering if you could put on johnnys page witch girls like him and before i think i herd one of the nerds i think say that johnny wanted to join the army i think and if you al ready have it on the page will you tell me thanks Bully Scholarship Edition. Mine arrived today in the post. Dude if you ever get a next generation console, then get this game. It is wicked. I'll add more 2 cents later. Dan the Man 1983 10:03, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :Okay here is my 2 cents. First of all the graphics, makes the school more life like and less cartoon, same goes for the students. Christy and Pinky look better life like, and Eunice well is still gross LOL. The graphics are wicked in detail, the lockers, floorboards in dorm, ground outside, everything looks much better and life like. :New classes are good too, Biology I failed LOL first go, Maths is easy and Geography(my best subject in real life) is fun. :My favourite new feature is the fact that you don't have to pass Art 4 for a full on kiss with the girls. Dan the Man 1983 10:09, 13 September 2008 (UTC) ::You're also good at geography? Cool. I'm saving up for a Wii, and I'm totally getting Scholarship Edition when I get one. McJeff 15:41, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah Geography, History and Gym class were my favourite subjects in high school. I haven't had any interest in getting a Wii, My girlfriend Christina has one and she said they are good. Dan the Man 1983 16:48, 13 September 2008 (UTC) I just saw the most awesome and funniest fight ever on Bully. I just finished a class, I think it was geography, I hear two people fighting and it's Pedro and Donald fighting. Donald got his ass handed to him and never landed a punch on Pedro. It was so hilarious LOL. Have you ever seen a funny fight like that where a bigger student gets beaten by Pedro or Sheldon? Dan the Man 1983 14:00, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :I saw Sheldon fighting in Blue Skies Industrial Park against Otto. Otto wasn't trying to land any hits and so Sheldon had him down into the red. Then for no real reason Sheldon decided to run away. Omar and Gurney saw them and chased Sheldon. Sheldon stopped to catch his breath just as Omar threw a firecracker. The firecracker hit all three of them and knocked Sheldon and Omar out. Then the police showed up and busted poor Gurney for no reason. McJeff 14:08, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ::Sheldon ain't the innocent little teachers pet he so makes himself to be. 9 times out of 10 I always see him in a fight. Of course 9 times out of 10 the prefects get involved. I remember me grabbing his book and smashing him with it during truancy, he goes to snitch, but as soon he has snitched he got busted for being out of class. ::I've seen the wrong person get busted many times. I've seen Edward himself get busted by Karl for busting Pedro before. Maybe thats a glitch but it was funny to see my favourite prefect owning my least favourite. Who is your favourite prefect and why? Dan the Man 1983 14:39, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :::I've never gotten to see an authority figure bust another one. Lame. McJeff 19:28, 18 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Rare glitch dude. Dan the Man 1983 08:30, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Peter Kowalski Jimmy refers to him as "Peter Kowalski" in the ending cutscene moron. Also when you get the first errand from Peter, It says see what Peter wants. :1)Wrong 2) blocked for personal attacks. McJeff 20:52, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ::1.Actually he is right. Jimmy refers to Petey as Peter in the last cutscene when he is talking to Crabblesnitch. Check it out for yourself dude http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yaQV1aeUURs&feature=related. ::2.I think it might be a good idea to change it to Peter, even though many refer to him as Petey, or Pete. Dan the Man 1983 21:38, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :::In my opinion the article should be titled whatever he's officially credited as. Which is Pete. McJeff 00:26, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Agreed. BTW good job with the clique pictures. Dan the Man 1983 01:39, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Dude check out That Bitch and Defend Bucky. Since both are unlocked by Save Algie. I edited in a little explaining on both infoboxes. Dan the Man 1983 21:02, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Hey man. Are you playing through Bully again? Dan the Man 1983 :Yep. I started a new game the other day. I'm up to The Candidate, but I'm thinking of restarting so I can record what times the missions are available. I think that's maybe why I had that misunderstanding about Defend Bucky unlocking That Bitch. McJeff 18:39, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::I misunderstood it myself. It's Save Algie that unlocks both. I always do That Bitch before Defend Bucky so the Bullies don't bother you. Dan the Man 1983 05:44, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :::Anyways I was playing my mess about game, and in one day in the game, I saw Algernon have 4 fights and lose them all. Davis, Ethan, Trent and Russell beat him in all 4. Anyways I'm a little stressed out now. Dan the Man 1983 05:52, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Protected pages. Do we really need to protect the pages that the IP vandal edits for a long time? If he or she comes back and does more editing then we could block them and revert their edits. Pages in my opinion should only be protected in a heavy edit war. What do you think? Dan the Man 1983 05:40, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :Since we're dealing with an IP range rather than just an address I think protecting the pages is needed to prevent the constant vandalism. McJeff 17:37, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::You do have a point however I think the protection ranges are a bit long, a month is a long time. Some IP's might wanna edit them articles to improve them. I think a week is a good enough length because the vandalism is only removed content. Dan the Man 1983 06:58, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :::I went ahead and redefined each to 1 more week. A month is too long even for repetitive vandalism. Let's see how this goes, If the pages are vandalised after the week is finished, then we can then protect them for a longer term next time. Dan the Man 1983 00:00, 14 October 2008 (UTC) 5th November. Do you think you can handle things on your own for a few days? Because Christina is coming back from NJ on this date, since she asked me to change her flight back, and me and her are gonna be in London for a few days. How are things with you anyways? How is school? Dan the Man 1983 02:24, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Do you support or are you against the war in Iraq? Just wondering if you for the war or against? I'm against, but when it started I was for it. Dan the Man 1983 03:06, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :I think it was the wrong war at the wrong time for the right reason. As far as winning it, I still think that is possible. McJeff 16:17, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ::You mean getting Saddam? Personally as bad as he was, he was no threat in my opinion. I'm one of the people that believe that Iraq was better underneath him too. Despite how evil he was. Iraqi's had good lives underneath him. Homes, jobs, welfare, stores, and everything. This war in my opinion is nothing but revenge from Bush for his father. ::Attention should of been devoted 100% to actions in Afghanistan since terrorists were a much bigger threat. The biggest war we face is that against Terrorism. Dan the Man 1983 16:35, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :::The biggest problem I have with Iraq is that it diverted attention from Afghanistan, and now that country is slipping further out of control each day, and that it used up the money that could/should have gone into preventing nuclear aggression from Iran. Though we do have to remember that everyone, left and right, so completely "knew" that Saddam had WMDs, that when the intelligence turned up a negative, everyone shrugged and figured the intelligence was faulty. McJeff 17:54, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ::::That's the biggest problem I have too. Military action in Afghanistan is more important then military action anywhere else. Dan the Man 1983 20:43, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Protected this page. Since 2 people have insulted you on here in the past month. I have protected your talkpage for a week. Dan the Man 1983 19:44, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Main Page protection. One of the Wiki rules on protection is *Do not make the common mistake of protecting pages unnecessarily. For example, do not protect a page simply because it is the main page. Since we hardly get vandalism on the main page, there is no need to protect it. Here is a list of rules on protection of pages. *1. Do not make the common mistake of protecting pages unnecessarily. For example, do not protect a page simply because it is the main page. *2. Do not edit or revert a temporarily protected page except to add a notice explaining the page is protected. *3. Do not protect a page you are involved in an edit dispute over. Admin powers are not editor privileges - admins should only act as servants to the user community at large. *4. Avoid favouring one version of the article over another, unless one version is vandalism. *5. Temporarily protected pages should not be left protected for very long. *6. Talk pages and user talk pages are not protected except in extreme circumstances. *7. The protection of a page on any particular version is not meant to express support for that version and requests should therefore not be made that the protected version be reverted to a different one. In Wikia's experience, protection of the Main Page is generally considered harmful. The Main Page should generally remain editable. If you suffer large scale vandalism on your wiki, you might want to consider watching that page more often, or making use of templates to make it harder, though not impossible, to edit. In very very rare cases, the Main Page can be protected. For example, if your wiki is regularly within the top 50 websites in the world and receives millions of hits a day like Wikipedia, you might have a good reason to lock pages. If you're not quite at that stage, protection will probably do your wiki more harm than good. The Main Page will often be the first page a new user sees, and having it uneditable is off-putting, since it implies some sort of hierarchy among editors. New users may not even realize the site is editable if they only see a locked page, and leave without contributing. Being the Main Page is not, in itself, a reason for protection, so try not to make the common mistake of locking this page unnecessarily. Dan the Man 1983 23:06, 19 October 2008 (UTC)